


Catch your lips with mine

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [39]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Harry is simply too tall for Eggsy to kiss him whenever he wants to without trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on
> 
> [a post](http://elletromil.tumblr.com/post/170418295533)
> 
> on tumblr by
> 
> [unwinthehart](https://tmblr.co/mhYAVCzUgn995NFDt4UuMLw) and [darcyfirth](https://tmblr.co/mTv7AoqMhmWczLrlT4RxQlQ)

Eggsy is staying home today but not by choice. Apparently, he’s not to be trusted to keep it to light duty if he’s at the manor and thus, he’s been banned from it for the whole week until he’s adequately healed.

And the thing is, usually he wouldn’t really mind and he would take it as an excuse to just spend the whole day in bed, but he stayed the night at Harry’s and unlike him, his lover can’t just laze around all day.

It’s a tragedy is what it is, because after a month of officially starting to date, they haven’t really gotten a whole day to themselves, but at the same time, Eggsy knows the world won’t save itself.

And so, just because he wanted to spend a little more time with Harry today, he got up at an awfully early hour in the morning for a day off just so he could make his boyfriend breakfast before he had to leave.

He had felt slightly self-conscious while waiting for Harry to finish dressing up, but that had evaporated quickly when he had joined him downstairs and had gotten the softest look on his face after taking in the set table. Only pride and love had been left after Harry had made a little detour before setting down, just so he could lean down and press a grateful kiss against his temple.

Unfortunately, all good things have to come to an end and Eggsy is now seeing Harry off.

Harry and his stupidly long legs that make him stupidly tall especially when he’s got his shoes on and not Eggsy. Too tall because Eggsy really wants to kiss him goodbye, but he also doesn’t want to mess up his clothes or his hair and he simply  _cannot reach_ his lips like that.

Of course, Harry senses that something is not quite right, his head tilted slightly to the side in interrogation and it’s really not helping because he’s so cute that way and Eggsy feels his cheeks burning up already.

“Would you get down here already?” The words are out in a rush and he feels the blush spreading to his throat but refuses to look away. It’s not his fault if he’s dating a fucking giant, Harry’s the one who should be more considerate.

It takes Harry a moment before he understands what Eggsy wants, but when he does, he looks even more in love than when he had seen the breakfast laid on the table earlier.

“Of course darling,” he whispers as he leans down but doesn’t actually kiss him.

Instead he waits for Eggsy to take the final step, bringing their lips together in what is probably the chastest kiss they’ve add since they started dating.

And after a month of trying to give Harry the same dreamy look the man gives him with all his possessive snogging, this simple gesture is finally what seems to send Harry on cloud nine, the softest of smiles spreading on his lips.

Eggsy can only shake his head fondly, his prior embarrassment at being forced to ask Harry to lean down forgotten. His boyfriend is such a ridiculous man and if Eggsy wasn’t so much of a damn professional, he would drag him back to bed right now for lazy cuddles and gentle kisses.

“Have a good day,” he says instead, taking his hand in his for a moment, just enough that he can rub his thumb on Harry’s knuckles. “And don’t annoy Merlin into sending you to Russia. I’m making dinner tonight.”

And before his resolve can fail him, he pushes Harry out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry is waiting for him on the tarmac and so is Merlin, but Eggsy barely registers the handler's presence. He likes the other man just fine, but he  _loves_ Harry and he hasn’t seen him in a month.  _A month_.

That’s a long time to go without laughing at his stupid jokes, without snuggling with him in front of crap telly at night, without kisses.

Too long a time in fact.

He doesn’t really know what gets into him, but before he can reign in the impulse, he’s running the distance separating him from Harry and jumping right into him, knowing –  _trusting_  – that the man will catch him.

And catch him he does, his little ’ _umf_ ’ of surprise caught against Eggsy lips, his arms holding true around him even when Eggsy wraps his thighs around his hips, Harry barely even wavering under his weight.

He thinks he hears Merlin mumble something, but Eggsy doesn’t care, not when Harry’s tongue is slowly teasing at his lips demanding entrance and he moans without an ounce of shame as he grants it.

He doesn’t know how long they kiss, but it’s long enough that he can feel Harry starting to lose his footing under him and Eggsy slowly lets his feet slide back down to the ground.

Harry doesn’t lean down to continue the kiss, both of them in much need of oxygen, but his hands keeps on his arse and his cheek comes to rest against his hair while Eggsy mouth mindlessly at his throat.

“I’ve missed you darling boy,” Harry whispers against his ear after he’s caught his breath and his hands come up to cup his face, thumbs gently stroking his cheeks as he come to rest his forehead against his.

They probably would have stayed like this for hours, sharing each other air, if Merlin hadn’t made his presence remembered by clearing his throat pointedly.

“Much as I would love to leave you to your happy reunion, we need to debrief and the sooner we do this, the sooner I can find myself some brainbleach.”


End file.
